


Secrets

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cop!Louis, M/M, Smut, jonny fic, jonny-freeform, marcel fic, marcel-freeform, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is dressed as Jonny.<br/>Harry is dressed as Marcel.<br/>What's else is there to say?</p><p>(or the time where Louis is dressed as Jonny and Harry is dressed as Marcel and clearly a sexual encounter happens.)</p><p>Copyright © HunterMay18<br/>All Rights Reserved 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is an undercover cop trying to catch a thief.  
> How does Harry fit into this...I don't even know, you'll have to find out ;)
> 
> (or the time where Louis is dressed as Jonny and Harry is dressed as Marcel and clearly a sexual encounter happens.)

“Officer Tomlinson, you are needed at England’s finest newspaper establishment in the heart of London, The London Times. I have sent you the information and make sure you are followed up further by Officer Horan. You have to meet with Jessie today so you can get into your oh so favorite Jonny look. Have fun and catch the thief.”

Louis Tomlinson was sitting back in his chair while biting on his pen. He clicked the answering machine off and bends forward. He opens up the folder that was clearly slammed on his desk and starts to look through the files inside of it.

There has been a man breaking into places in London that are holding the most cash valuable items. He already has stole millions of pounds and there hasn’t been a trace of any evidence that could pinpoint who this person was. But, the only thing that was quite odd that before every theft a certain boy, age 19, would be hired.

Louis gets to the picture and he’s laughing hysterically because he automatically can tell that this was a cover up. He takes the magnifying glass that was at the front of his desk and carefully studies the picture. He gets to the wrists on the boy and notices a few scattered tattoos. Now, if he really wanted to cover himself up he would have invested in some waterproof cover up or whatever those girls wear to cover up the blemishes (like he knew, even though he did).

He sets the picture down before uttering those words that he always loves to say, “Well, it looks like who will being getting booked and that person is not me.”  He leans back on the chair and kicks his feet up before giving out a loud chuckle. He knows that this boy will be going down and he will be the reason.

After he was finished plotting out everything that was necessary he gets out of his chair, with the folder and grabs his mug before going to where he would need to go to next. He grabs tea that was freshly made, the officers always teased him saying that coffee were for the hot shots and tea was for the wimps; he smirked at them when he caught one of London’s most wanted criminals on his first case. They don’t as dare tease him anymore.

Anyways, he walks right into Officer Horan’s office and literally makes himself at home. He sits on the chair and kicks his feet off. He takes a sip of his tea before speaking to his partner, “Niall, what’s the follow up?”

“Right, well the reason why the chief wants you to go undercover at The London Times is quite simple. Hidden away in the volts are newspapers that are dated back to when all of the wars were going on. Every single one of those newspapers has those famous headlines and well they are worth millions maybe even more, depends on the right collector. And well if this one is smart he would know the right collector and we just happen to know who he is,” Niall sit back in his seat and waited for Louis to ask him who it was.

“Well?” Louis asked as his raised his eyebrow, obviously waiting for Niall to speak up.

“Ohh, right…well he’s actually my brother, Austin. Remember him?”

“Ohh, I quite do. How is he the best collector?”

“I don’t even know, but it started in middle school when he became obsessed with history and it was sometimes unhealthy. But, he knows the right stuff and I’ve informed him that if anyone contacts you about this to give me a call.”

“So, is he up for it?”

“Well, I had to beg and plead for him to do it. I had to promise to polish his statues or something dealing with his artifacts, I kind of lost interest when he went all history junkie on me. I just didn’t want to lose this guy so I did what I could.”

“Good for you and maybe your brother as well; depends on the way that you look at it.”

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll have to find out once we capture the thief.”

“So, did you do your usual snooping?”

“I actually did and I found something interesting.”

“Ohh, do tell.”

“When I was looking at one of the photos, I noticed something off,” He set his mug down before pulling the picture out and sliding it in front of Niall, “Look at the only visible wrist.”

Niall takes a good look and looks up to Louis, “All I see are just little black things.”

“Well, if you have an act for snooping in the photos you would notice those black things are tattoos.”

“But, what does that mean?”

“Well, he could have forgotten to cover it up or that he wants us to find him. Either way he’s being found one way or another,” Louis stated as Niall was just intensely staring at him, “Dude, you’re starting to creep me out with the staring.”

“Ohh, sorry, but really Lou…using those sayings? What are you in a pop boy band?”

“I’m clearly not and besides some of those boy bands come out with good songs. Where do you think I got that from? When I was in my teenage years One Direction was around and my god Harry was fucking sexy.”

“Point taken, but Liam and Zayn were sexier.”

“Nope, I still stand by that Harry was, anyways, is it weird that Louis and Niall looked exactly like us?”

“Now that you mention it, it is quite odd. And the fact that they have the same last names as us too.”

“Freaky.”

“Really freaky, anyways, you need to get down to Jessie to make sure ‘Jonny’ is all set.”

“I was just about too until we got a tiny bit side tracked.”

“Good luck,” Niall shouted as Louis left his office.

Just as Louis reached the door, “I need all the luck I can get, thanks.”

Louis reached the elevator to get down to where Jessie is stationed. Louis has used his Jonny outfit for his first steak out and he was successful, since he caught the guy. He made sure he got rid of the get up before the camera’s shown up; he didn’t want his alias to be blown because he knew he’d need to use him more often. The only people who know about this are the chief, Niall and Jessie. No one else knew and he wanted to keep it that way.

He reaches and comes up behind her, “So, how’s Jonny?” Since Jessie was busy going over the outfit and not paying any attention she literally jumps up three feet in the air.

“Would you please quit doing that!? I don’t think my brain can endure another hit.”

“Sorry,” He scratches the back of his neck before continuing, “I was checking on Jonny, is he ready to come back?”

“Quite so, when do you need him?”

“Well I’m supposed to start on the case tomorrow. So, I need him tomorrow.”

“I see, well I will have him ready for you to take home tonight.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in 4 hours. Thank you,” He kisses her cheek, which makes her blush beat red. She’s had the hugest crush on him ever since he started, even though she knows that he’s gay she still can’t help herself. And he doesn’t help either that he once told her that if he was straight he would have been with her. He’s been gay ever since he figured out about liking other people and his mother always told him that she will love him no matter who he falls in love with. He’s stood by this to this day and he will stay by that until he marries that one person that he can’t live without.

After literally doing nothing in his office for four hours he was finally able to get Jonny. He hasn’t used this since he caught the guy on his first case and he can’t wait to be able to get back into it. The only downside is that he looks like a balder and hairier version of Tom Cruise.

He gets downstairs and he doesn’t see Jessie, but he hears some muffled sounds. He turns the corner to see Niall and Jessie in a heated make out. Niall started to unbutton Jessie’s shirt and Lou almost gagged so as he did, he coughed loudly. Jessie screeched and they pulled apart from each other.

How he just acted was really his feelings, anything like that just never affected him right, he all came up. It’s not he always did, but anything dealing with a vagina he was grossed out. Anyways, he gives them their privacy to straighten themselves up before going back to where he needed to get his Jonny disguise.

“Really? When you know what it does to me?”

“Sorry, sort of forgot that you were coming at this time.”

“It’s fine, but just don’t be startled if I scream like a girl and run out if I catch you two together once again.”

“Duly noted, now let’s explain the changes to Jonny,” Jessie spoke to Louis as she walked over to the full body manikin. There was the fake skin that was all of Jonny that he would have to wear until the thief was caught. 

Jessie and Niall explained everything that he would need to know about getting into character. Louis was so excited that he was literally jumping for joy when Jessie told him that she gave him a new style, rather than that old man look. Yeah, even though he was undercover as an older man, but he didn’t necessarily have to wear old man clothing. Louis would always get excited for nothing, but it was Louis and no one really ever questioned it.

Jessie packed up all of the things and Louis was racing to get home to get mentally and physically ready for what is about to happen.

He gets into the house and puts everything the way that Jessie told him to. He goes into his room and looks at the clock, it’s only 9:30, but he wants to have a good night’s rest so he figures that this would be the best time for him to go to sleep.

The next morning he wakes up with the biggest smile and feeling refreshed. He makes his morning tea and he reads the newspaper. He goes over the file once more before he finally can get into the look that he loves dearly.

He literally was in the widest smile when he looked at himself in the full length mirror in his room because he was ready for whatever these next few days or weeks will bring him.

He sets out for The London Times and he really can’t wait to bring in the thief.

 

**_Unknown POV_ **

“Suckers, they would never figure that some nerd would be stealing anything. I got them right where I want them; including you, Tomlinson.” The person spoke as they were gelling their hair back and looking at the creepy shrine of the many photos of Louis.  

He puts on his brown pants, white dress shirt, brown sweater vest, brown tie and the finish off the nerdy look, his dress shoes.

He puts in all of the necessities in his backpack before heading out for the door.

“This is going to be so much fun!” He spoke in his nasally voice, perfecting it years ago. He finally sets out and can’t wait to grasp those collectibles, as well as nagging Tomlinson. 


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutttttttttt

**_Louis POV_ **

I made it to the building and I was so excited to be Jonny again. I really liked what he gave to me when I was him. It’s not like I completely fantasize about him in my sleep, wait I do, but anyways he got me my first bust in a case, so I’m proud of being him.

“Hello, may I help you?” The girl at the desk was smacking her gum in her mouth and was barely making eye contact with me.

“Yes, I’m Jonny Gellar, the new fill-in for Mark Reilly.”

“Ohh yes, third door on the left; have fun.”

That girl was not too enthusiastic; I wonder what she had stuck up her ass. I walked into the office and I noticed everyone had moved their chairs to take a look at the new temporary boss. I saw one of the girls with her mouth hanging open and I motioned to her. She blushed and got back to work.

No one else had moved so I got up and went to the door, “Just because I’m a temporary replacement doesn’t mean I can’t fire everyone of you who does not get back to work in the next minute!” Which, since I really can’t though, but they don’t need to know that.

I close the door shut and I make my way over to my desk. I see that everything that I need is right there, and not just for this work, but all the files I need for my actual job.

 

**_Third POV_ **

Niall ended up getting a photo of the boy and ended up identifying him. So, on my desk was a bulky file of a 19 year old, Harry “Marcel” Styles. He’s been busted ever since he was around 16, and he’s been let off with warnings and bail. But, this time Louis has him right where he wants him.

He looks through the files and see’s the picture of his shirtless. Lou’s eyes widened at how fit he looked and littered with all those tattoos. His pants tighten a bit just by looking at the boy’s torso. He dropped the folder down; he knew that if he would keep looking at it he would have to take care of a slight problem.

He fans his face and slumps in the chair. He runs his hands over his face and groans.

He heard a knock on the door and he looks up, he wipes his hands on his pants. He hopes the arousal in his pants isn’t too noticeable. He already knows who’s behind the door, since it’s literally all glass. It’s the boy and he doesn’t know why he’s so nervous.

Louis opens the door, “Hello, how can I help you?”

“Yes, Mr. Gellar, I’m Marcel Styles,” He hold out his hand for Lou to shake and once their skin contacted, it was like nothing ever before. Both of the boys retracted their hands quickly.

“Did you need anything?”

“Nope, just wanted to introduce myself to you,” Marcel spoke still not leaving eye contact to Lou

“But, you do realize you’re only going to have to introduce yourself once more when I leave, right?”

“Yeah… but you’re here and I don’t want to be strangers.”

“Ohh alright, well then you best be getting to work. Nice meeting you too,”

“You as well,” He winks to Lou and turns around. And his cubicle just happens to be where Marcel could look up and watch Lou’s every move. Lou doesn’t do well with people who constantly stare at him, that’s the one thing that he doesn’t like about himself. He thinks that when people are staring at him, they are judging him and he doesn’t like that.

He looks up and catches the glare of Marcel who then looks right back down at his desk. Lou is going to crack under the pressure, he just knows. He picks up his phone and calls the one person who can help him.

“Hello, Niall Horan, what can I do for you?”

With his Jonny voice he speaks up, “Niall, It’s me.”

“Ohh Lou, how’s it going so far?” Louis turns around facing the window.

“I’m losing my fucking mind. You know how I get when people stare, and this guy won’t quit staring. I’m about to fucking lose it.”

“Oh shit, Lou. Just calm down, don’t blow your cover.”

“I know, but his glare is making it so hard.”

“I know Lou; I remember you almost blew your last case.”

“I know, I know, I was this close to cracking. I’m not in the mood to have it this time.”

“Then just close the fucking blinds.”

“But, I’ll know that he’ll still be there looking and it will be nerve-wracking!”

“You know what, give me like an hour. I’ll talk to you later,” Niall hangs up and Lou runs his hands over his face. Now, all he could think about is what that blonde headed idiot was doing right now.

**_Louis POV_ **

 

I turn around and walk to the glass windows. I still see that ‘Marcel’ guy watching my every move. I close all the blinds like Niall told me to do, and I watched how the look that he was giving me changed, but I don’t want to look. I know how much it’s already getting under my skin; I don’t want it to be worse.

I get back to the desk and I sit down. I look up and see nothing, it makes me happy. I was able to calm down a bit before I heard a knock at that door.

I groaned, but got up to open the door, “Hell—Niall?”

I looked him up and down, he was dressed as Harvey.

“Nope, you might be mistaken with my grandson, Niall. I get that a lot.”

“Ohh alright, come on in.”

He sits on the chair in front of me and I can’t help but laugh.

“Niall, what the fuck do you think you are doing?”

“I came here to help you; I don’t want you to blow your cover. I know for a fact that if I didn’t have this idea, you would have blown it already.”

“I know, but dressing up as Harvey is helpful…I suppose. Who are you filling in for?”

“I don’t know, I sort of just said that I was here to speak to you. So, I guess I could just stay with you until you cool down.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem, it’s what friends do.”

Niall ended up staying there for about an hour and before he left he pulled up all of the blinds. And that guy was looking right at me. I waved to him and he blushed before looking back down.

This is going to be a very long day.

.

.

.

.

Now, it was time for the big bust. Everyone else has left the building, except for Marcel and I.  I get out of my seat and I look to Marcel.

“Marcel, I can I speak to you before you leave?”

“Sure, hold on a sec.”

I walked over to my desk and leaned over it. Marcel then came over and sat right in front of me. I walked over to the door and locked it shut.

“I know who you are…Harry. You thought that you could surpass me.”

“Well you see, Louis…I never wanted it to be hard. I stole the things for the money, but I knew sooner or later that you would try to find me.”

“Then I guess everything is done and I’ll take you in.”

I go and grab the handcuffs but a hand stops me. I look up to see Marcel looking right to me, “Well, not really…” He grabs the handcuffs and instead he puts it around my wrist. He attaches the other end on the desk. He goes for my glasses and places them on the table. Then he carefully starts to take off my disguise. I don’t know why, but the way that he is touching my face and arms, it’s really having an effect to me.

He manages to get it all off and I’m just standing there in a wife beater and my boxers, with my socks rolled all the way up. He goes over and pulls down the blinds, then to the camera and blacks it out. The boy really knows what he’s doing.

Then he comes over to me and starts to strip himself of his clothes. He runs his hands through his hair and the fall effortlessly around his face in thick curls. No later I was looking at him in just a pair of boxers. Those tattoos he has all over his body were breath taking and I trailed my eyes down to his cock. It was outlined in his tight boxers and I licked my lips involuntarily by the look.

I look up to him and locked eyes. Instead of those bright green ones I loved, they were darker and filled with the lust that he wanted to get from this experience.

He walks over to me and grabs my hips. He pulls our bodies together where are arousals came into contact. We both stifled out a throaty moan and he started to grind his hips into mine.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this? To be able to do this to you?” He nibbled my ear, “The countless hard-ons from just thinking about you. And now I have you right where I want you.”

He’s still grinding his hips and I was completely hard, as was he. He moves his head and finally attaches his lips to mine, instantly granted him access in exploring my mouth. He deepened the kiss and I was soon losing air. I broke away and my chest was heaving from being in an almost four minute snog.

“Now, you’re going to suck my cock. Got it?” I just nodded my head and he stepped back a bit before I went down on my knees. I grabbed his boxers and pulled them down. His cock bobbed out and stood upright against his lower abdomen.

I grab a hold of him at the base and slowly start to pump him. His head falls back as he utters a load moan. I lean forward and lick a stripe from base to tip. I lick at his head before I wrap my lips around and sucking slightly. I start to bob my head up and down his length. Harry was moaning mess with me just starting on this.

I bring my free hand and start to cup at his balls, he jerked forward. I gagged slightly, it’s not like I never deep throated before, that just took me off guard. I slipped off of him before I slowly start to take in all of his length until my nose nuzzles the hairs that lead to his length. After a bit I got used to it, I grabbed on his hips and motioned for him to thrust into my mouth.

He grabs my head and starts to fuck my mouth. This was such a turn on I trailed my hand down and started to palm at my erection in my boxers.

“Fucking shit…Louis…fuck!” I pop off of his length before he was able to cum. I get off of my knees and I kiss him deeply.

“I want you to come inside of me. So, fuck me.”

“Then I want you to open yourself up, and I’ll just sit here and watch.”

“Then the handcuffs are going to be needed to be removed.”

“Fine, where’s the key?”

“Left pocket,” Harry bent over to my trousers and goes into my pocket. He pulls out the key and unlocks it. He tosses them somewhere in the room and then he goes into his trousers. He pulls out a small bottle of lube and a condom.  Well, he came prepared.

He tosses the bottle and I go over to the couch. I sit back and push my hips up so Harry could have full view of my entrance. I open up the bottle and pour some onto four of my fingers. I want to make sure I’m open enough for his big length.

I drop the lube next to me and I trail my fingers to my entrance. Without breaking the eye contact with Harry, I slowly insert my first finger. At first it feels weird, but after a while after curling my finger it felt amazing.

No later I was fucking on my four fingers and Harry was jacking himself off fast.

“Harry…fuck…fuck me…”

He didn’t have to be told twice, he quickly comes over to me, rips open the condom and quickly rolls it on. He pours a generous amount of the lube and coats his length. He tosses the bottle on the floor and grabs my hips. He brings me closer to him and teases my entrance.

He pecks my lips before he thrusts fully into me. I yell out a loud moan and Harry continues on with the thrusting.

“Lou, where do you want your legs? I don’t think I can last long.”

“Over your shoulders…fuck!” Harry puts my legs over my shoulders and the angle he starts to hit has me seeing stars. I’m really, really close and I go to grab my length but Harry bats my hand away.

“I want you to come with just my cock in your ass,” I try to grab on to something as he thrust quicker into me and hitting my prostate each and every time.

In a few more thrusts I am releasing all over my chest and Harry’ is releasing deeply inside of me. He thrusts a few more times to ride out our highs and pulls out of me.

“Fuck…” He collapses on the couch next to me and he looks at my cum covered chest. He starts to lick me clean and if I wasn’t so blessed out I would have become hard once again. My chest was still sticky and it was a good thing this guy had wipes. He cleaned me off and grabbed my boxers. I slipped them on and he slipped on his.

He comes back over to the couch and we sit knee to knee.

I noticed that this kid wasn’t bad after all, “So, why did you do it?”

“My mum is in the hospital, she has cancer and we can’t afford the hospital bills. I know it’s bad to steal but, her fucking family wouldn’t even help us. It was the only way.”

“I’m really sorry to hear that. You couldn’t get a loan from the bank?”

“They denied us because of who my father was…he was a loan shark and he owes so much money. Majority of this money was to pay everything back. I never wanted it to go this far. I just don’t want to lose my mum; she’s all that I have left.” A tear fell down his face and I wiped it away.

“Hey, don’t cry…I think that I could pull some strings. Maybe get you in for a few months and then be on an ankle bracelet for a few years. I know it seems bad, but we can set it to where you can visit your mum.”

“Would you do that for me?”

“Of course I will.”

I look to my watch and see that the station doesn’t close for another two hours.

“Well if we get dressed we can make it to the station and I can negotiate. First I will need a background check.” I grab my phone and I dial Niall’s number. I ask him to see if there was any patient under the name of Styles at the hospital and about his father.

I hang up and I see Harry looking back at me, “I just want to have all the ins and outs because my boss will ask me. I need everything about this.”

“Okay, I understand.” I lean over and I look straight into his eyes.

“And you know, I may want this to become a regular thing,” I softly kiss his lips and he smiles.

“Really?”

“Yes, now lets’ get going.”

We ended up making it to the station about a half hour later and I walk in. I see Niall with a folder and I grab it from his hands. I open it up and look at it as I walk to my boss, with Harry in trail.

“Chief, may I have a word in private please with Mr. Styles here?”

He looks up and he nods his head, “What’s the occasion?”

“Well I know that Harry has stolen a lot but he had a reason.” I set the folder down on his desk and he opens it up and starts to flip through the pages, “I spent about a few hours with Styles, and he really isn’t a bad kid. I was thinking we could have him locked up for about 4 months. He could get an ankle bracelet on him and he will only be able to go to the hospital and school, other than his house. Then I also figured that he could have this fundraiser, I was overhearing and this one is a really good singer. We could open it up to other singers with an entry fee for the bands and for the people. We could then pay back the people he stole from. Anything left over he could keep for himself for the hospital bills.”

“I like the way you think, so you up for it Styles?”

“Yes, sir,”

“Well, then Tomlinson you have a deal. Just have Harry back here in an hour and he’ll start with his sentence.”

“No problem sir. Harry, let’s go see your mum.”

We both walk out and get to the hospital. I stay outside the room and let him to have a moment with her. After 15 minutes he walks out and turns to me, “She wants to meet you.”

I walked behind him and my eyes set on to his mum, “Hello, dear…I just wanted to thank you for all that you have done to help my baby.”

“It’s not a problem ma’am. I’m sorry, but I need to get Harry back or we’ll both be in trouble”

“Alright, be safe sweetie.”

“I love you mum,” He kisses her cheek and we both walk out of the room.

 

**_Third POV_ **

Louis ended up getting Harry back in time and they shared a loving kiss. Not a goodbye kiss since Harry is staying there and Louis will be able to visit him anytime that he wants.

When Harry was released, he was reunited with his mother and the treatment had worked and she was ready to be released from the hospital.

The fundraiser was a hit and all the money that they earned was more than enough to return to those who lost it and the fundraiser wasn’t even over yet.

The last performer was Harry and Louis was in the dead center of the crowd.

They have been dating for about a year now and every time it feels like their first. And Harry is about to do something that he’s been aching to do for quite some time.

He reaches the stage with a guitar in hand and he starts to strum the melody. He doesn’t break contact with Louis as he starts to sing with all of his heart.

 

_It's like a storm_

_That cuts a path_

_It breaks your will_

_It feels like that_

_You think you're lost_

_But you're not lost on your own_

_You’re not alone_

_I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_If you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let go_

_It hurts my heart_

_To see you cry_

_I know it's dark_

_This part of life_

_Oh it finds us all_

_And we're too small_

_To stop the rain_

_Oh but when it rains_

_I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let you fall_

_Don't be afraid to fall_

_I'm right here to catch you_

_I won't let you down_

_It won't get you down_

_You’re gonna make it_

_Yeah I know you can make it_

_Cause I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_And I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let go_

_Oh I'm gonna hold you_

_And I won't let go_

_Won't let you go_

_No I won't_

The whole crowd was in tears and Louis couldn’t be happier that this one is his boyfriend. But, Harry doesn’t leave the stage, he brings the microphone back to his lips, “Louis, could you come up here please?”

Everyone looked to where Harry was looking and they started to push him forward. Louis doesn’t like to be the center of attention and he’s going crazy.

He walks to where Harry was and the next thing that happens shocks him good. He gets down on one knee and opens up a little black box.

“Louis, everything was better when you walked into my life a year ago. I know I didn’t meet you on the best terms and I was a bad child. But, everything changed when you gave me something that no one else gave me, well besides my mum, anyways; you gave me the love that I needed in my time of need. So, would you do the honor of marrying me?”

Louis was full on sobs and I feel to his knees, “Yes.”

Louis grabs Harry’s face and crashes his lips to his. Harry then slips the ring to his finger and the crowd goes crazy.

“I love you, Louis.”

“I love you, Harry.”

They ended up living a long life and the funny thing is, they did end up having children; their names were Jonny and Marcel, to always have that memory of how they met.

**Author's Note:**

> second part will come fast, depending on the feedback!  
> :)


End file.
